Knights Ouroboros/Sons of Change
The pet project of the elusive Inquisitor Jung of the Ordo Chronos, the Knights Ouroboros were founded to find and prevent time anomalies caused by warp powers in order to protect the timeline. A freak discovery, however, would lead the Marines into an eternal chronological loop to save themselves from their own fate. Creation The Ordo Chronos is an obscure branch of the Inquisition, formed to deal with temporal anomolies that can occur thanks to the non-linear nature of the warp. A one-time chamber militant of the Ordo was the Knights Ouroboros, a personal retinue of the unorthodox Inquisitor Neumann Jung. Known to only a handful of individuals, the Knights were shrouded in secrecy, for Jung had commited lesser heresy to protect the Imperium from greater evil; the Knights were created using gene-seed gathered before the Horus Heresy, that of the XV Legion, or the Thousand Sons as they would become to be known. This was essential, as the XV's natural tendency towards psychic manifestation was necessary to operate the wrist-mounted Chrono-devices that the Knights were given. These devices force a stabilised warp-storm to manifest and exploit the dilation of time that accompanies it to allow the user to effectively time travel. Any lesser psyker would have been unable to maintain control of the time-distorting effects of the warp, thus only those of Magnus' geneseed were deemed by Jung to have the capabilities needed. Lead by Brother-Captain Aion, the Knights Ouroboros carried out the orders of Jung and the Ordo Chronos. However, their dark secret is what would lead to the ultimate downfall of the Knights Ouroboros. Damnation After years of detecting and rectifying slips in the timestream, the Knights Ouroboros happened across a squad of Chaos Space Marines calling themselves the Sons of Change. After averting their attempts to alter history, the Knights managed to capture the leader of the heretics, but the interrogation that followed would lead the Knights to their doom. Their prisoner both claimed and, via DNA analysis, was proven to be Brother-Captain Aion himself, albeit from the future. Staring himself down, Aion warned the Knights of their inevitable fall to Chaos. Future-Aion escaped and left the Knights harrowed by the encounter. They started off on a quest to avert their fate, but immediately their Chrono-devices overloaded and flung them hundreds of years into the future, cutting off their communication from high command. When they attempted to return to the past they found their Chrono-devices were increasingly unreliable, rarely taking them to the time period desired. Centuries later, after attempting to change the timeline thousands of times they eventually forsook themselves and made a pact with Tzeentch to allow them to overcome their fate, transforming into the Sons of Change. Finally they managed to return to a point in time where they could meet their past selves to warn them of their fall. However, their past selves attacked and captured Brother-Captain Aion, sealing the loop of events which repeat endlessly, to the delight of the God of Fates, Tzeentch himself. Brothers of the Knights Ouroboros *Brother-Captain Aion *Brother Geras *Brother Huah *Brother Ikenga *Brother Janus *Brother Kala *Brother Khonsu *Brother Moros *Brother Vertumnus *Brother Dagda *Brother Manu Category:Factions